Badass Boyfriend Part 3
by Chanel101
Summary: Part 3 to the Badass Boyfriend Series! Be prepared for a twist right from the beginning!
1. Introduction

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**Intro**

"_For today's weather, we're tracking three sets of thunderstorms coming through our area in the next few days." _

I listened to the news while doing my daily activity of cleaning up the large apartment that Phil bought for us to live in. We had been back in Chicago now for five months and things seemed to be falling into place. About a month after we first moved back, I had the liberty of finding out I was six weeks pregnant. It was kind of scary to think that we had only been together for a month and I was already having his child. I didn't tell him for at least two weeks because I was so sure that he would leave me. However he stepped up to the plate and had a room set up strictly for our little bundle of joy. I then called my mom to tell her the news a few days after telling Phil. She was surprisingly excited about it but I didn't know about Mark.

Anyways the routine we had going on was a pretty nice one. Phil would leave on the weekends to do his shows for Raw and Smackdown while I stayed home, working and taking care of myself. So far my belly had grown pretty decently making it hard to fit any of my regular clothes. I went out and bought a bunch of cute maternity clothes with Phil who was so excited about this pregnancy. I loved it when he would come home and kiss my belly or rub it. Those were the best times of my life. I knew Phil and I would make the perfect family and I couldn't wait for our baby to arrive…but nothing could prepare me for what was about to reach my ears.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I sighed and placed my broom against the wall. Wondering who could possibly be at our door. Phil had a key to get in so I wasn't too sure who it could be. I touched my belly and then leaned against the door waiting for someone to speak.

"Miss Cena? This is the Chicago Police Department. If you are in there we need you to open the door."

I gasped upon them telling me who they were. Without hesitation I unlocked the door and threw it open wondering what was going on. There were two officers each of whom had different looks on their faces when they laid eyes on me.

"Hi, I'm Katrina…is something wrong?" I asked.

The heavyset officer glanced at his partner and then together they took off their hats, "You might want to sit down for this ma'am…it's about Phil."

My breathing shifted as my heart began to beat a little faster. I took a deep breath and then headed into the living room with the two of them close behind me. I felt as though I was walking in slow motion as I got closer to the couch. Something about their demeanor was telling me that my life wasn't about to be the perfect fairytale I had dreamed about. In fact it was about to take a dramatic turn.

I sat down on the couch as anxiety set in. The officers stood across from me, each of them exchanging looks of sorrow. I brought my hands together and spoke the words I feared they would tell me.

"Phil is dead isn't he?" I asked hoarsely as tears started falling from my eyes.

The skinny officer nodded, "Yes ma'am he is."

I nodded and then glanced at them, "How did it happen?"

The heavyset officer cleared his throat, "He was found in the locker room after Raw went off the air….stabbed to death…"

I gasped and buried my face in hands. "Oh God….please tell me this isn't happening…"

"I'm afraid so Miss. Cena. We promise you that the Los Angeles police department is doing everything they can to find the killer….in the meantime, do you know of any enemies Phil may have?"

I tossed my hands up in fury, "The man works for a company in which you always have enemies...why don't you start there!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry Miss. Cena I know this is difficult for you but we had to ask just to see of you may know something."

"I'm sorry, I don't." I said before getting up and walking to the bedroom. I closed the door and then laid down on the bed, crying my eyes out. I felt as if my world was completely turned upside down and no one was around to make it right again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**1**

News of Phil's murder hit the TV screens early that next morning. I sat in the living room with my comforter wrapped loosely around my shoulders, rubbing my belly as silent tears fell from my eyes. I had no idea where to turn, who to yell at, and most of all who to blame for something like this happening to him. My apartment phone rang over and over again that entire morning but I didn't feel the need to answer it. I knew it was a few wrestlers calling to offer their condolences but I honestly hadn't come to grips with the entire situation. When I woke up that morning I was hoping that it was all a dream or even a practical joke.

Upon seeing a picture of his face, I remembered the last time we saw each other. It was just two days ago before he left to head to LA for Smackdown. We had just gotten in bed when he whispered how much he loved me and wanted us to get married in the future. I thought about walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful wedding gown with John on my arm in place of my so called father. I imagined seeing Phil standing at the end of the aisle with a black tuxedo on waiting to take me as his wife.

Tears began to pour from my eyes as I sat there thinking of how he kissed me good-bye that following morning. I was so sad to see him go, but I knew he was coming back…or so I thought he was.

Later that day I got in the shower and cried some more. I was so alone in this world without Phil. John was in jail, my mother and Mark pretty much cut me off, and my uncle Steve basically could care less about me. As far as I was concerned this situation had to be handled completely on my own.

The day after that, I got up earlier than usual and started making myself some breakfast. It felt so strange knowing that I could no longer cook for the man I loved and it was ten times quieter in the place. I fought hard to contain my sorrow, but it was so tough. Part of me began to wonder if his murder had been my fault. Sure I didn't really have enemies in the WWE besides Mark but somehow I didn't think he had anything to do with this.

Around 12 o'clock that afternoon I got a call from Phil's sister telling me that his body had been released into their custody and that his funeral was being held at the Monarch Cathedral in downtown Chicago. I could tell that like me, she too was having a hard time wrapping her head around things. I got to see how close Phil was with her when I went to their family reunion only two months ago. My heart broke as I thought about how they had no clue that was the last time they would see him alive. He brought so much joy to their hearts and always did what he could for them when they needed help. Now he was gone…

During the three days working up to the funeral, I found myself slowly accepting phone calls from family and friends of Phil. They all did their separate parts to try and help me get through this time of need but it wouldn't replace the fact that he was gone. Laying in our bed alone every night was enough to drive me insane. I missed his touch and the way he cracked a joke here and there to make me giggle before falling asleep. Things would never be the same…and someone wanted to make sure of that. I just couldn't understand how people could take the life of another and have no remorse for what they did. It's as though they didn't care about whose family they were ruining or what plans that person may have had. Phil was going to be a father and a possible husband but someone came in with plans of their own and got rid of him.

The day of his funeral, I expected the place to be packed with wrestlers and the family, but to my surprise only his family and a few wrestlers showed up. I walked into the church looking straight forward as everyone's heads turned to look at me. I kept moving though...until I reached his open casket. This was it, the moment I would get to say good-bye to the man I loved dearly. When I got up to the casket and looked down at him, I nearly fell to my knees in disappointment. I was hoping that his face wouldn't be his but that of another. However seeing him lying there pale as the purest snow with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, was enough to tell me that this was all really happening.

"Phil…before I say good-bye I want you to know something." I whispered. "You were going to have the little girl that you wanted…and I was going to say yes to your proposal. I love you and I'll miss you so much."

I reached out and gently touched his cold hands which were clasped together on his belly. "Good-bye…" I said before bending over and kissing the top of his head.

As I turned to go to my seat, the doors to the church opened and I saw the two people I never expected to see… slowly they walked up to me hand in hand, one with a look of sorrow and the other with a blank stare.

I met them halfway up the aisle not knowing what to say. To break the silence, she reached out and pulled me into her warm embrace. I couldn't help but to break down crying in her arms as she rubbed my head and gently rocked me.

"It's alright Katrina, we're here for you." She said.

I began crying harder before wrapping my arms around her body, squeezing her as my knees gave out on me. She fell to the ground with me, still rocking me in her arms…the way a mother should for their daughter.

I was even more shocked when her counterpart, got down with us and actually wrapped his strong arms around the both of us. It was the first time in years that I truly felt loved by people in my family. I never wanted to leave their arms at this point and I didn't until my mom helped me up and took me into the pew to sit down. I sat between her and Mark trying my best to concentrate on the preacher. I laid my head against my mom while Mark held my hand. Although I wasn't too certain if they were still mad at me, I damn sure appreciated them being there. This was one of those situations in which nothing else really mattered anymore. I needed some support and at this point I was willing to accept it from them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**2**

"_Our Father Which art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done. On Earth as it is In Heaven…"_

These were the words that the preacher spoke as Phil's casket was lowered into the grave. I stared at the casket, no longer able to cry or even try to understand what was happening in my life. Phil was gone and I needed to accept it. My mother stood next to me, holding a black umbrella over my head as the rain poured all around us. Mark stood just behind me, resting his hand on my shoulder as people began to depart from the grave site. Phil's sister, mother, and father all came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Keep in touch sweetie, we want to be there for you and the baby as much as possible." His mother said.

I nodded and gave her one more hug before she left with the rest of her family. As for me, my mom and Mark walked me to my car and watched me get inside. They decided to follow me to my apartment so we could sit down and talk. My mother made us coffee while I curled up on the couch and Mark sat on the love seat.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Pretty good until now…"

He dropped his gaze from mine and then took a deep breath, "I know things are pretty hard for you Kat, and I'm real sorry. You may not believe me but this whole situation at work has got me thinking about a few things in my life."

"Like what?" I asked as my mom entered the room with three cups of coffee.

"Like how we've all acted towards each other." He said as he looked at my mom and then back at me. "Whoever is killing people is doing it at random. Any one of us could be next and I don't want to spend the next few days or months or years arguing with you."

I sighed and turned my body so I could face him. My mom smiled and held Mark's hand. "What he's saying honey, is that we're sorry for how we've been treating you. I'll admit, I was only taking his side for so long because I was afraid to lose him…but then I realized that I've lost you in that process and it really hurt."

"Yeah…it hurt not having you around me." I said before glancing at Mark. I finally decided in my heart to suck up my pride and be straight forward with him, "I've been a selfish bitch towards you Mark…and I understand now that it's ok to let go of certain people who you're used to having in your life all the time."

He smiled and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So are we making a truce to behave for your mom?"

I glanced at her and then nodded, "I think so."

"Good, because I've already started planning your baby shower in my head." He said.

I giggled and then got up to hug him. It was real nice knowing I wouldn't have to worry about him being at my throat anymore. I then gave my mom a hug and sat back down on the couch.

"So you're five and half months along?" she asked.

"Yep," I said before picking up my coffee "I don't know if I want to stay here though…too many memories."

My mom smiled, "Well if you want you can always come back to Texas with us. Mark just bought another house and is planning to let people rent it out if you're interested."

"Back to Texas huh? I'm starting to feel like I've always lived there." I said.

My mom laughed, "You might as well have…I got a call from John by the way."

"You did? How is he?" I asked.

She smiled, "Good but he really wants to see you."

I chuckled, "I want to see him too but only if he's gotten the help he needs."

"Oh he has. He sounds like his old stuck up self again," Mark said.

I laughed knowing that was very true. John had always been a cocky man and to be honest I never really understood where he got it from. My mom wasn't that cocky and neither were my grandparents.

"How have you two been?" I asked them.

"Alright I suppose," my mom said as she glanced at Mark.

I glared at the both of them knowing that they were hiding something from me but I chose to ignore it. Mark glanced at me and then sighed heavily, "Look we came here to make things right with your daughter…we might as well be truthful about everything."

My mom shook her head, "She just went through a terrible loss Mark I don't want to drop anything else on her right now."

"Drop what on me?" I asked. "You might as well tell me what's been going on with you two."

Mark glanced at my mother who looked at me with tearful eyes. "Mark and I might be getting a divorce."

"What?" I gasped, "Why? I thought you two were-"

"-A happy couple?" Mark said before getting up, "No not at all."

I glanced at him as he left the apartment, slightly slamming the door on his way out. I folded my arms and looked at my mom who was balling her eyes out.

"Mom…what happened?" I asked.

She sniffled and grabbed some tissues from the coffee table. As she wiped her eyes her body began to tremble. "I….I cheated on him…"

My mouth fell open, "You did what?"

"I cheated on him Kat. I didn't mean to though…" She cried. "It just happened…"

I sighed and shook my head, "Well have you tried apologizing?"

"Of course I have but he doesn't trust me anymore. He even forced me to go have STD testing done just to be sure I wasn't harboring any diseases."

I closed my eyes, not believing what I was hearing. I couldn't believe that my own mother would actually break the heart of a man she claimed was her everything.

"Who did you cheat on him with?" I asked.

She took a deep breath trying to control the tears, "Your uncle Steve…"

"His best friend! Mom!" I said as I got up from the couch. "How could you do that?"

"Mark and I were having problems at that time. I was upset with him for hurting you and I confided in Steve about it…one thing led to another and it just happened."

"Wow mom. You better do some major ass kissing if you want this relationship to work." I told her.

"Could you help me?" she asked.

I blinked a few times, "What?"

She got up from her seat and approached me, "Katrina he barely talks to me and its so hard to work something out if he keeps that up. Please help me."

I rubbed my belly and gave it some thought. I did hate to see her all upset like this but at the same time she deserved it. "I'll think about it mom, but I can't make any promises."

She nodded and then hugged me tightly, "I love you honey."

"I love you too." I said before heading to my room to lay down for a while. I hadn't gotten any sleep since the night I heard about Phil's death so this was time much needed. I also needed to prepare myself for the trip back to Texas. Sure I didn't really want to deal with Mark and my mother's problems but at this point helping them was the best thing I could do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**3**

There was an awkward silence in my apartment that night. Mark ended up coming back inside while I was cooking dinner. He had been out for hours leaving my mother and I all alone. My mother stayed in the living room while I slept in my room during that time.

"Ok…now I'll just add some of this, and presto…seafood gumbo," I said as I mixed in my cooked shrimp with the smooth broth and other seafood. I placed my free hand on my belly while mixing the gumbo together with my other hand. I loved the smell of seafood when I was stressed out. It always diverted my thinking elsewhere other than on the drama I was dealing with.

While I was busy mixing the soup, Mark stepped into the kitchen. I didn't hear him come in at first, but I felt his presence for some reason. I tapped the mixing spoon on the side of the pot before sitting it down on the counter. When I turned around, Mark was leaning against the wall across from me. He had his back pressed firmly against the wall and was looking up at the ceiling. I picked up a towel and wiped off my hands before leaning against the counter.

"You alright?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I'm not sure. I would like to be alright but at this point I'm just unsure of a lot of things."

I sighed, "My mom loves you Mark. I know you may not believe it but she really does."

"Oh yea? And how do you figure that? The woman has practically treated you like shit and you're defending her."

I shrugged, "It shouldn't surprise you…she's my mom and she'll always be my mother. Look let's not talk about that tonight. Dinner is almost ready and I know you two are hungry from your trip here."

"Yeah that's true." He said as he pushed himself up from the wall. "What did you make, it smells good."

I smiled and looked over my shoulder at it, "Seafood Gumbo."

"Gumbo? Nice. I love spicy soup," he said with a smirk.

"Good," I said before turning around to check on the soup.

"So, you're going to be a mother huh?" he said as he walked up to me. "Are you excited?"

I shrugged and sat the mixing spoon back down. "I'm excited, but a little scared at the same time."

"You're worried about raising the baby on your own aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded as I moved some hair behind my ear. "I saw my mom do that with me after my father left. I barely saw her because she worked so much."

"Yeah but you guys became the best of friends because of that right?" he said.

I thought about it and a smile formed on my face.

"Look Kat, if it comes down to it, I'll help you out with whatever you need. In fact I'll let you live in the new house rent free."

I glanced at him, "Are you serious?"

"Oh I'm serious. As long as you pay the other bills you need to pay, you'll have nothing to worry about." He said.

I turned off the stove and moved the pot over to another spot. "Wow. That's really sweet of you."

He smiled and folded his arms, "Well you would have known that sooner if we were nicer to each other in the beginning."

I giggled, "Yeah I bet…"

He looked at me with his head slightly tilted. "Damn."

"What?" I asked as I glanced at him.

He shook his head a little, "Nothing…I just noticed how pretty you really are."

I laughed, "Well I could have told you that."

"No. I've always knew you were pretty but…something seems different about you now." He said.

"Maybe it's because I'm pregnant." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah maybe." He said. "I wish I was able to have a child with your mom."

"Why can't you," I said.

He chuckled, "Uh hello, your mom is way past the point of fertility."

I giggled, "Oh yeah….how old are you Mark?"

"Guess."

"Thirty-five?" I asked.

He laughed, "Actually….I'm 30."

I looked at him in shock, "Wow, I never would have guessed that."

"Yeah nobody ever does." He said with a smirk.

The two of us laughed a little before falling quiet. He looked at me and I looked at him wondering why we had to be that way to each other back then. It was also the first time I noticed how beautiful his eyes were. It was no wonder that my mother was so in love with him.

"Uh, well the food is done…" I said as I went to walk past him, "Help yourself."

He smirked and gently grabbed my arm. I looked over my shoulder at him, looking straight into his eyes. "You get your bowl first. You made it."

I smiled, "Ok thanks."

"You're welcome." He said.

I went to get some food when a thought came to my head, "Hey Mark."

"What's up?" he asked as he grabbed two bowls from the cabinet.

I picked up the bowl I had out already and started filling it with the gumbo. "If you truly wanted to leave my mom…what is stopping you?"

He froze for a second and then leaned against the counter. "Honestly I don't know."

"I bet I know." I said as I opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon. "You still love her…"

He glanced at me as I turned and left the kitchen silently. I sure hoped that us talking more often would help him change his mind about my mom. She loved him and I was certain of it. Seeing her cry only reminded me of the pain I was feeling. Then again I began to wonder if my mother and Steve would ever sleep together again after Mark took her back. I sure would hate to be the reason he got hurt again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**4**

Later on that night after I got myself dressed into a pink nightgown, I walked around my apartment so I could lock the front doors and close the big curtain to the window in the living room. My mom was still awake, sitting out in the living room when I walked in. I didn't say anything to her as I walked over to pull the curtain.

"Dinner was great honey." She said. "I never knew you could cook stuff like that."

I nodded with a smile as I closed the curtain. "Yeah Phil taught me when I moved here with him."

She smiled, "He was a great guy huh?"

"Yeah….why are you still awake?" I asked her. "I set up the other bedroom for you and Mark."

Her face fell blank with sadness. "Well…I feel weird laying next to Mark when he won't talk to me without starting an argument."

I placed my hands on my belly and walked towards her. "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he's going to keep arguing with you until he's able to fully forgive you. I mean I know its tough but you've got to understand that you broke his trust."

She nodded and then stood up from the couch. "Yeah I understand that believe me…but I don't understand why he won't at least think about us staying together. I've done so much to make him happy."

I dropped my gaze from hers and then sighed, "He has thought about it mom. He thinks about it everyday."

"How do you know" she asked.

"Because like I told him earlier, if he really wanted to leave you now he would have. The only reason he's still with you is because he loves you still."

She smiled, "So do you think there's a chance we'll stay together?"

"Mom I'm not a fortune teller, but I can tell you that if you both are willing to work things out, then everything will be fine." I said.

She sighed and then walked up to me, "You sound just like my mom used to. She was so smart and funny."

I smiled at her, "I miss her."

"Yeah me too." She said. "You know Kat…there was one other reason I constantly tried pushing you away."

"And what was that?" I asked.

She folded her arms and looked away, "I was convinced that Mark hated you because, he was attracted to you."

I raised my eyebrow not believing what I was hearing. "What?"

"Yea. I thought maybe he saw you for the first time and that he thought you were prettier than me."

"Mom I get my good looks from you." I said, "And I don't think Mark is the type of man who leaves another woman over looks."

She giggled. "Oh well that's a plus."

I leaned my head to the side and tapped her arm, "Go on in there. You need sleep and you need to talk to your man."

"What if we argue? I don't want to wake you." She said.

I laughed, "Mom you and I both know that I sleep like a rock. Nothing wakes me up."

She laughed, "True, well alright, I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok. Goodnight mom." I said as I walked past her and headed to my bedroom.

"Goodnight sweetie."

As soon as I got to my bedroom I pulled out a suitcase and began packing for the drive back to Texas. I glanced around the room feeling slightly lost without Phil there, but at ease at the same time. In some ways I could feel him telling me that everything was alright now and that he was at peace. I smiled to myself and began packing my bags knowing that I was about to leave on another crazy adventure.

Before I went to bed that night I cracked my door open just to make myself comfortable when I heard my mom and Mark's voices from down the hall. Unfortunately they weren't talking like I had hoped. Instead, they were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.

"How in the hell do you expect me to stay in a relationship like this one?" Mark said. "I love you Allison and you straight up betrayed me!"

"Alright I slept with Steve, but I told you already I was sorry. What more do I need to do in order to show you that I'm really sorry?"

He sighed, "I don't know Alli. All I do know is that I'm real pissed off with you about this and I don't know how I can be in a relationship without trusting you."

She started crying, breaking my heart. "Mark you won't be able to trust me if you don't try. I mean I can stay home from now on; I'll call you anytime I leave the house. Hell, I'll even give myself an early curfew for when I do go out."

He chuckled, "That's not going to work Allison. I do not want to get hurt again and at this point I'm convinced that I will get hurt again. Would you want to be with me if I slept with someone behind your back, who by the way, is your best friend?"

She started crying more, "No I wouldn't."

"Exactly." He said.

"Mark please. I don't want to lose you. You and Kat just started getting along and I honestly think we'd be a great family."

"Well I agree with you, but if I decide to stay with you there will be a lot of changes between us." He said. "Seriously,"

That was the last few words I heard out of them that night. At that point I wasn't too convinced that things between my mom and Mark would get better just yet. It would take months maybe even years to patch things up and I wasn't sure if I could help her out for that long. I stopped packing around 11pm that night. My body had grown completely tired while packing and it was definitely time to turn in for the night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**5**

"You ready to go?" Mark asked me as I zipped my suitcase up.

I looked over my shoulder to see his face. He was standing in my doorway with his hands in his pockets. I could see in his eyes that he barely slept the night before. I guess he and my mother argued more after I went to bed.

"Uh, yeah I'm ready." I said.

He walked into my room and picked up my suitcase from the bed. I looked at him while putting on my jacket wondering what was on his mind.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked him.

He shrugged and then sat my suitcase down. "I don't know if I am Kat. I think I'm going to take a vacation after we move you into the new house."

"Where are you going to go?" I asked.

He sighed, "Just somewhere to think about things in private."

I frowned and looked down at my belly, "You're going to leave her aren't you?"

He was silent for a moment leaving me to believe he was answering me with a no. He then looked at me and lifted my chin with his fingers. "If I do leave your mom, it doesn't mean I won't still see you."

I giggled, "Seeing you isn't the problem, it's seeing my mother happy for once in her life. I mean in some ways I sort of blame myself for all of this happening."

"Katrina it isn't your fault though." He said. "She made a decision on her own and now I think she should pay for it."

"Then force her to pay for it in a different way." I said.

He shook his head, "There is no other way Kat."

I frowned as he picked up my suitcase and carried it out of the apartment. I knew in my heart that this trip was going to be bad, especially with us driving down. I took one last glance at the apartment, silently saying good-bye to Phil one last time. After turning in my keys to the apartment, I headed out to the parking garage where my mom was placing my stuff in the trunk. I watched as Mark nearly tossed my suitcase at her feet and then opened the back door to help me inside. I glanced at my mom who had the angriest look on her face as she picked up my bag and put it in the trunk. I sighed and tossed a blanket into the backseat. I then hoisted myself into the trunk and moved in so Mark could close the door.

"You know you don't have to be such a dick," my mom told him before closing the trunk with a slam.

"Don't I?" he snapped as he walked back towards her, "Or did the fact that you crushed my heart into one million pieces leave your mind?"

"Mark please, let's not do this in front of Katrina." She said. "I've already got a headache."

"Oh so we can only talk on your terms?" he asked. "I don't know I think our little love doctor should hear how we each are feeling about each other since you've directed her to help us out."

She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you didn't think I heard you two talking last night?" he snapped. "Well I did, and I think it's real selfish of you to seek help with a problem you caused."

"Mark, what do you want from me huh?" she asked. "What is it because if you wanted the damn divorce you would have filed for it by now!"

He sighed heavily, "What I want is a break from you and I plan to take it as soon as we get back to Texas."

She shook her head as he pushed past her and went to the driver's seat. I frowned at the two of them as they got in the truck and got their seatbelts on. I tried hard not to make eye contact with Mark as he glanced into the rearview mirror at me. I leaned my head against my fist and tried to stare out of the window.

"I'm real sorry that your mother pulled you into the middle of this Kat." He said as he put the truck in reverse. "If she wants to keep me around she'll have to do it on her own."

I didn't say anything in response to what he said because I completely agreed with him. I had so much to deal with as it is and she wanted me to help with _her _marriage? I laid my head back against the headrest and covered myself with a blanket. I was still very tired from the long week I had and all I wanted to do was sleep. I certainly couldn't wait to get to Texas so I could start a new life for myself and my baby.

The drive was as terrible as I expected. My mom and Mark fought basically the entire way there and most of the time it got started whenever my mom opened her damn mouth about something. At one point I actually took my blanket and did what I could to bury the sounds of their petty fighting. The only quiet time I got was whenever we pulled over for rest stops and that wasn't very often.

When we were just outside the Texas State line, I noticed a sign pointing to the very prison John was in.

"Hey Mark?" I asked. "Can we make a quick pit stop?"

He glanced at me and then back at the road, "You want to go see John don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes please. I really miss him."

"Honey he only has a few months left in prison before he's out. Can't you wait til then?" my mom said.

"Uh excuse me but this is my truck and she asked _me _not you." Mark said as he took the exit for the prison.

My mom sighed heavily, "Well she can go in by herself. I don't want to see him."

"That's fine…I wanted to go alone anyways." I said.

Mark glanced at me in the rearview mirror and I smiled at him. I needed to see someone that would make me smile for once and I could see that Mark understood that very well.


	7. Chapter 6

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**6**

My heart pounded with excitement as we pulled up to the entrance of the jail. Mark showed the guard at the gate his ID and we were instantly cleared to go through.

"I'll go in with you Kat." Mark said. "You're going to need someone who works for the company to tell them you're his niece."

"Ok." I said as I took off my seat belt.

"Are you nervous?" my mom suddenly asked.

I looked at the small metal door that led to the main lobby of the prison. The memories of John holding me hostage and trying to make me sleep with him were running through my mind. It was weird because I hadn't thought about it in so long.

"A little bit." I answered. "it's going to be strange seeing him behind a glass window wearing an orange jumpsuit…and all because he loved me."

Mark parked the truck and then shut it off. "Katrina what happened to you wasn't your fault. He put you in a situation you couldn't handle at that time and then he turned himself in."

"Yeah but if I would have just opened up to him more this wouldn't have been necessary." I said.

"But you didn't because you look at him as family." Mark said. "He understood that and that's why he's here honey."

"Honey? Since when did she get nicknames?" my mom piped up.

Mark glared at her and then hopped out of the truck. "Shut the hell up Allison,"

She folded her arms and leaned back in her seat before I got out of the truck. Mark was on my side of the truck just in time to help me out while eyeballing my mother.

"I wish you two would both shut up." I said as he closed my door behind me. "I mean seriously, we get it that you don't trust her and she wants to show you that you can indeed trust her if given a second chance. Now if you're not planning on leaving her any time soon just drop it!"

They both looked at me like I had lost my mind but I couldn't take it anymore. They're constant bickering was driving me insane and I was tired of it. I glared at the both of them before walking off towards the door still mumbling under my breath.

"Did that just happen?" my mom asked.

Mark chuckled, "Yeah…I think it did."

When I got to the door, I waited patiently for Mark to join me so I could get this visit over with. He looked at me with amazement in his eyes as he approached me.

"You ok?" he asked.

I didn't answer him, I just folded my arms and glared at the door.

"Look Katrina, I'm sorry alright? I am just so frustrated by all this that I can't even think straight." He said.

I sighed, "I understand that Mark, but picking fights over nothing is really driving me insane. Plus my hormones are all over the place and you two are only making it worse."

He nodded, "Ok I get it. Look I promise to be nicer until we get back. But if she starts with me then-"

"-Then I'll shut her up like I shut you up." I said before opening the door to the prison.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a smile before following me inside.

We ended up waiting a few moments before being allowed back to see John. When the officer opened the door and called my name, I took a deep breath and then got up from my seat. Before I walked away, Mark reached out and gently grabbed my hand.

"You going to be ok back there?" he asked.

I smiled slightly and then nodded before he let me go. The police officer led me back to a room where there were different tables set up. Behind each table was a prisoner and in front of them was a family member or friend who had come to visit.

"He's right back there ma'am." The officer said as he pointed to the right backhand corner of the room.

I nodded and then slowly made my walk to the back. He had his head down when I first walked up. I couldn't help but smile, wondering how he had been doing in here.

"I see you've been keeping your hair cut." I said.

He chuckled, "Well you know I've got to stay….Kat?"

I smiled as he stood up and gave me a hug. His embrace was as warm and loving as I remembered.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

I smiled and pulled away from him, "I've missed you more."

He laughed as we took a seat in our chairs. "Damn girl, you're looking good…and pregnant."

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair, "Yeah, five and a half months to be exact."

"Wow girl, how does it feel?" he asked.

I trembled as I fought back the emotions I was feeling. "Honestly…I feel lost right now John."

"How so?" he asked.

I quickly gave him the rundown of what had happened since he was gone. He was left in amazement hearing about how Phil was killed and that my mother was uncovered to be a whore.

"Wow Kat…I'm so sorry you had to deal with all of that all on your own." He said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

I wiped my eyes, "It's fine John. I have to learn to deal with certain things on my own."

"True but that is a whole lot of things to deal with." He said. "You're so young…"

"I know." I said.

"Well don't you worry, when I get out of here in a few months I'll make sure to come see you." He told me as he held my hands.

I shook my head, "I don't think you should."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I lost Phil…and part of me thinks that if you come too close I could lose you too." I cried.

He squeezed my hands, "Katrina, if someone wanted me dead I would be already. Besides I highly doubt that Phil was killed over you."

"Then why else would someone do this to him?" I said.

"Maybe there was something going on that you didn't know about. Everyone has secrets Kat, even Phil."

I sniffled and looked down at my belly, "Do you have any more secrets?"

He laughed, "No, I revealed all of my secrets to you."

"Good," I told him.

"However…I do still deeply care about you Kat. I don't think that part of me will ever change." He said.

"I didn't think it would either…and that's alright." I said. "I need someone to deeply care about me right now."

He smiled and got up from his seat. I glanced at him as he gently touched the side of my face, turning my head to look up at him. The sun shined through the windows near the ceiling, lighting up our faces.

"I'll always love you Kat, no matter what." He said before leaning down and kissing my forehead. I had to admit, feeling his soft lips touch my skin really felt nice at a time like this.

"Time's up Mr. Cena." The officer said.

He nodded and helped me stand so he could hug me once more. "Good-bye for now."

"Bye," I said before kissing his cheek and then leaving the room. Visiting him really made me feel so much better. Although I knew I was going to be putting up with some things until he was finally free.


	8. Chapter 7

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**7**

I walked to the truck with Mark right behind me, feeling ready to get to Texas. I didn't bother to talk to either of them about my visit with John. As far as I was concerned, my business with him was just that…my business and they didn't need to be a part of it. I climbed into the backseat ready to finish off the journey to Texas. As we made our way there, I found myself thinking about John and how awesome he was towards me. It sucked that things went down the way that they did but at the same time I was more than happy that it didn't really break the bond we had.

Texas was as hot and dry as I remembered. I felt as though the minute we got there a blanket of pure heat hit my body. I was sleeping in the backseat at first but woke up due to how hot it had gotten.

"You alright back there?" Mark asked as he glanced at me in the mirror.

"Yeah I'm ok, it's just a little hot back here." I said.

He pressed a button on his door and rolled my window down. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as the wind blew through my hair. My mom smiled at me from her side view mirror.

"You look just the way I did when I was pregnant with you." She said.

I smiled, "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is." She said. "Anything you get from me is a good thing."

Mark rolled his eyes in the mirror but I pretended not to notice. Instead I looked at the open lands passing us by with little ranches placed off in the distance. I recognized one of the ranches as belonging to Shawn Michaels and another belonged to my crazy uncle, Steve. Before heading straight to my new house, Mark stopped at the store and bought me plenty of food and other supplies to hold me over until next month.

"Do you think you'll be able to find a job by then?" he asked.

"I sure will with my credentials." I said with a proud smile.

He laughed and helped me put the bags in the trunk while my mom sat in the front seat texting someone on her cell. I sighed and closed the trunk before turning to him with the most serious face I could muster.

"Mark, you two really should talk without fighting each other. I think she's really trying to apologize to you."

He sighed, "Look, I know you mean good by this, but I can't trust her anymore."

"Sure you can. You're just saying that because you never thought she could hurt you. Giving someone your heart is giving them a chance to break it…she took that chance and now she regrets it."

He looked into my eyes with a smirk, "Do you regret not sleeping with John?"

I laughed, "That's a completely different situation."

"Yeah but I was just thinking about it when you came out of the prison. You looked happier than you did when you were with Phil." He said.

I chuckled, "You're just trying to change the subject, but yeah…sometimes I do regret it. I can tell he really loves me and wants nothing more than for me to be happy."

"So why not give him a chance?" he asked.

I dropped my gaze from him for a moment, "The same reason you won't give my mother a chance…"

He looked at me quietly before I turned and walked to my side of the truck. I wondered if any of this was getting to him and if so, would he reconsider leaving my mom. Not a word was spoken until we came to my new house. I gasped as I looked at how big it was and how much land there was around it.

"Mark…this is-"

"-Huge? I know." He said. "But don't worry you can afford it."

I looked at the stone building admiring how it looked like it belonged in a story book of some kind. As soon as we parked, Mark handed me the house keys so I could go explore the place. I felt like a child in candy land as I checked out the inside of the place. There was a huge fire place in the living room along with plenty of space for the baby. There was a den filled with books, all of which I knew I would be reading. In the backyard, there was a pool and a hot tub made with marble stones and complete with lights in the water.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Oh it's perfect." I said. "Although I'm going to have to make some friends so I'm not lonely all the time."

He laughed, "Well I'll probably visit often, and maybe your mother. Hell, John will probably be your most frequent visitor."

"That's true." I said. "And I've got the little one on the way so things should be alright."

He nodded, "Well let me help you get settled and then we'll be on our way home."

"Alright." I said before following him back to the front of the house.

As he and my mom worked on bringing in my stuff, I went upstairs to check out the bedrooms. Lucky for me, there was one bedroom that had nothing in it and was next to the master bedroom. I rubbed my belly knowing that this was where my child was going to sleep. I then made my way over to the master bedroom and was taken by surprise when I saw the king sized bed covered with a vanilla comforter and plenty of pillows. Across from it was a huge dresser with a flat screen TV sitting on top of it.

I had a huge walk in closet, and a balcony that was beside the bed. This was definitely what I needed in order to get myself back on track. I knew it would be tough but I was a trooper. Within an hour or so, all of my groceries were put away and my clothes were unpacked.

I loved my new place and in some ways I was glad to be closer to people I knew.

"Alright _honey_ we're going to go." My mom said as she hugged me.

"Knock it off mom." I said with a giggle. "I'll see you guys later."

Mark nodded and gave me a hug and then handed me another set of keys. I examined them for a moment realizing that they were car keys.

"It's in the garage, all you'll need is a car seat and you're all set." He said with a smile.

"Well thanks, I really appreciate this." I told him.

He smiled and then headed out of the house followed by my mother who from what I could tell had a complete attitude with Mark suddenly being nice to me. But that's what she wanted right?

By that time the following month I had put in several applications for psych clinics around the city. I had gotten four calls back so far and two interviews to go to. I decided to work with children this time around rather than adults. They were a lot easier to talk to and deal with in their times of crisis.

As for my mom, she visited me every day since Mark decided to take a vacation to himself. I tried to reassure her that he would be back and would probably decide to stay with her if she acted right.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait for an answer Kat. I mean I've been basically kissing his ass this entire time." She said.

I sighed and poured her some iced tea I just made. "Mom you've got to be patient with him. I mean he's never been hurt before so this is something new to him."

"Oh please, I'm sure he's had a girl in high school who has broken his heart at least once." She said.

I shook my head, "You two don't communicate very often…maybe that's the root of the issue."

"Listen to you sounding like a real relationship therapist." She said.

I smiled, "Mom I'm trained to deal with all type of people including married couples. You two should really get some talking done. I think it'll help."

"Yeah you're right." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

A few seconds later there was a knock at my front door. I jumped slightly because I wasn't really expecting visitors.

"Who could that be?" My mom asked.

I shrugged and went to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"Miss. Cena it's the Houston Police Department."

Part of me didn't want to open the door. The last time I opened the door for the police they were giving me bad news. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door hoping I wasn't about to hear something crazy.

**Cliffhanger~~ ;-)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**8**

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked.

The taller of the two men sighed, "Not with you there isn't. We need to speak to your mother is she here?"

I was about to tell them no when she came around the corner. "Yes, yes I'm here."

"What's the problem?" I asked as the officers stepped into the house uninvited.

"Ma'am we need you to come down to the station for questioning." They told her as they placed handcuffs on her wrists. "You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder."

"What!" my mom and I shouted at the same time.

"That's insane!" I screamed as they walked her outside. "There must be some mistake."

The shorter officer looked over his shoulder at me, "Listen ma'am we're only sent to arrest her, not give details. If you want more information meet us at the station. Besides your mother is going to need a ride home if she's released."

I watched helplessly as they walked her to the police car and placed her in the backseat. I sighed and went into the house to get my purse and car keys. On my way to the garage I locked all of my doors and set my alarm before hitting the speed dial number for Mark.

"Yes beautiful?" he answered.

I raised my eyebrow, "Beautiful? I thought it was honey?"

He laughed, "You'll always have a different nickname when you call."

I shook my head and then got in the car, "Alright then, I called to tell you that the police arrested mom."

"What? Why?" he said suddenly sounding worried.

"They said she was being arrested for conspiracy to commit murder." I said as I buckled my seat belt.

"Did they say which murder they were talking about?"

I sighed, "No that's why I'm on my way down to the station now. Something isn't right and I can feel it. Mom basically stopped fighting the arrest when they told her why she was being arrested."

He sighed, "Alright well call me with the details once you get them."

"You mean you're not coming back?" I asked.

"Not right now Kitty, I really don't want to see her." He said.

"Mark-" I sighed.

He chuckled, "Katrina listen, I know things may seem bad but let's look on the bright side, at least they aren't placing her in jail just yet."

I turned the car on and pressed a button to open the garage, "Mark she's still your wife though. You're supposed to be there for her through thick and thin…no matter how mad you might be at her."

He was quiet for a moment, and then sighed, "You're right about that Kat, but as of right now I would be more likely to come back for you than her."

I sighed slightly and rubbed the back of my neck, "I understand…talk to you later."

Without another word I snapped my cell phone shut and then drove downtown to the police station. I was so unsure about what was going on with Mark that I was unable to really focus on my mother at that point.

When I arrived at the station they had already had my mother in the back for questioning. I sat in the main lobby and waited patiently to hear something. About thirty minutes later, the chief of police came out and greeted me. He was a short elderly man with white hair and a scruffy beard.

"Hello Katrina, I'm chief Lanugo." He said as he walked over to me and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir." I said. "Is everything alright with my mom?"

He took a seat next to me and sighed, "I'm afraid not Katrina. Your mother's fingerprint was found not only found on the next of Shane McMahon but also on the body of Phil Brooks."

I dropped my gaze from him, "I don't believe this…"

"I know it's hard to understand but, we have to figure out exactly what happened to these men." He said. "Now do you have any idea why your mom would have been at either crime scenes?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, "No I really don't. I mean as far as I knew she's been with her husband every day."

"You mean Mark Calaway?" he asked as he pulled out a small notepad.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"And what do you know about their relationship?" he asked.

I closed my eyes trying to keep myself calm, "What does their relationship have to do with the murder?"

"Katrina please, we have to examine every aspect of these cases. Now I'm not saying that Mark is indeed a suspect too but that doesn't cut him from being part of this."

I was about to answer his question when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. "I'll handle it from here Kat."

When I looked up over my shoulder, I was surprised to see Kane standing there with a sinister grin on his face. I stood up and backed away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kitten, nice to see you too." He said before turning his attention to the officer. "Her fingerprint was at the first crime scene because she stopped to check his pulse."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

The officer smiled, "That was my next question."

Kane glanced at me, "Well Shane McMahon was helping her in the case against Mark at that time. He called her there to have a private meeting but when she arrived, he was dead."

The officer took down the information while I kept an evil eye on the man that nearly killed me.

"She checked his pulse and that's why her print is there." He said.

"How about Phil's murder?" I snapped. "Why in the hell would her prints be there?"

Kane leaned his head to the side with a sarcastic smile, "Not everyone has the answers Kitty, Besides if you ask me…your little boy toy got exactly what he deserved."

"Wow, now let's take it easy sir." The officer said. "I could always place you as a suspect for that murder when you say things like that."

Kane shrugged, "I'm only stating facts. That woman has no idea what kind of a man he truly was. Tell me Kat, did they tell you about the little flings he was having with other divas while he was away from you?"

I shook my head, "That's not true…Phil loved me,"

Kane wiggled his finger, "No sweetie, he loved being able to come home and screw you any time he had the chance."

A tear fell from my eye hating Kane for his words. "how dare you…"

"How dare _you…_" Kane said. "Sleeping with a man you barely got to know personally, having the nerve to be carrying his child after telling a man who did love you unconditionally that you were saving yourself for the man you knew truly cared."

I felt my body tremble as I thought about his words. I didn't want to cry more but everything he said was true.

"So what if I barely knew Phil…he was the ONLY man who seemed to give two shits about me back then!"

"My brother cared….and still does." He said.

I glared at the police officer, "Are you going to release her or not?"

"At this point I'll have to. She has a witness here who confirmed her story so…she's free to go."

"Good…tell her I'll be in the car." I said as I snatched my purse from the chair and left the building.


	10. Chapter 9

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**9**

The drive back home was pretty quiet between my mother and I. I had no clue what to say or who to believe. All I knew was that my own mother was at the center of an important murder investigation.

When we reached my house I got out of the car, not listening to her as she yelled for me to stop.

"Kat wait, let me explain," she said. "Let's talk about this,"

I turned around fiercely, "Talk about what! Clearly there is nothing to talk about now that the police basically told me things you could have!"

"Katrina I was going to tell you," she said as she followed me into the living room. "But every time we saw each other you were too busy pissing off everyone in your path!"

I gasped and threw my purse down, "Excuse me! If you were busy being a real mother then maybe I wouldn't need to piss you off!"

She shook her head and marched towards me, "Katrina, don't you dare talk about my parenting skills. I gave you life and made sure you always had the best things!"

I chuckled, "Yeah that may be so…but you forgot one thing in those so called lessons to be a mother…"

"And what was that?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

I shrugged, "It's simple, you forgot to teach your daughter what it is to be a faithful wife!"

She gasped and slapped me across the face. "Damn it Katrina! Do you always have to push my buttons!"

I held my cheek, feeling stunned by the hit. She sighed and took a seat on the couch, gently tugging me with her. I didn't look at her as she sat there telling me about the day she found Shane dead.

"I had no idea he was gone until I felt his pulse. After that I just left and pretended as if I didn't see anything." She said. "Now…with Phil…it was almost the same thing…only I heard it when he got killed."

I raised my eyebrows, "You what?"

She hesitated and then continued her story. "I was in LA to see Mark wrestle. The two of us got into an argument and I left the locker room to get some fresh air. When I came back, I heard Phil wrestling with someone and then I heard him scream several times before…nothing."

I gasped "and you didn't think to run in and see what had happened? You could have saw his killer!"

"I know honey but I was scared!" she said. "If that killer was crazy enough he would have killed me too for witnessing the whole thing and I couldn't take that chance."

I shook my head, "I just don't understand why this all had to happen…every time I turn around something happens to someone I love."

She began to cry with me, "Honey it's all just a big coincidence….and like Kane said, maybe Phil got what he deserved."

I slowly turned and looked at her, "I can't believe you just said that to me."

She sniffled and then got up, "You stopped biting your tongue at 18…I'm only returning the favor."

I glared at her as she left me in the house all alone. I placed my hand on my belly and laid back into the couch, ready to break down and cry. I didn't understand how she could treat me this way. Every time she screwed up she would apologize and then do it all over again. If you ask me, it was real annoying and I was tired of it. I then began to wonder if she would pull the same stunt with Mark.

I ended up going to bed that night with many questions on my mind. Was I wrong for not giving into John's charms? Was I wrong for giving Phil what I thought he deserved? No…I wasn't about to let Kane get to me like that. As far as I was concerned he was just mad because his plans were foiled by John and he wasn't able to score the things he wanted for himself. Oh well, I guess that's what happens to bitter cruel people like himself.

In the following week, the charges against my mother were dropped and Shane and Phil's murder's went cold. I didn't lose hope though. Someone out there killed them and had a reason to do so. The problem was, there was no lead and my mother proved to be a terrible witness.

"So the charges were dropped huh?" Mark said when he came to visit me. He had just returned to town from his little vacation and decided to stop by my place first. I smiled at him as he hopped out of his truck with a new tan and filled in tattoos that were freshly done. His long black hair blew free in the wind as his long stride brought him closer to my house. Once we said our hellos with hugs and kisses to the cheek, I filled him in on all the details.

We were outside the house talking while I watered my plants. He followed close behind me with his hands tucked neatly in his pants pockets. I rested my free hand on my belly while pouring water over my plants.

"Yeah they were…" I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

He chuckled, "Why the long face?"

I shrugged and sat the watering can down. "It's nothing. I just thought that maybe they would come up with something…but it looks like this murderer is a lot smarter than they thought."

Mark sighed, "Don't worry Kat; they'll catch him, whoever he is."

"I want to believe that but, it's been almost three years since Shane's death and a month and a half since Phil's. At this point I don't think they'll catch him."

He nodded, "You've got a point but you can't give up hope."

"I gave up when my mom told the police she heard Phil getting murdered." I said.

Mark raised his eyebrow in shock, "She heard it? Why didn't she come forward sooner?"

"She told me she was scared. But if I were her I would be more willing to tell them what I heard. It could have helped a lot."

Mark nodded, "That's true too but something about that still bugs me…why is her fingerprint on his body? I mean Shane's case I understood but why would she need to touch Phil?"

I gave it some thought and then stared off into the distance, "Maybe because she knew the attacker. Maybe he asked her to touch the body to lead the police off his tracks."

"Or maybe she killed him herself." He said.

I gasped, "Mark!"

"What? She's able to shatter a man's heart so I know she can kill." He said, making us both laugh.

"Come on Mark seriously. You don't think my mother could actually kill someone do you?" I asked.

"No I don't, but I do think she may have at least seen a glimpse of the attacker and she's too afraid to open her mouth."

"Do you think you can talk to her about it?" I asked him.

He sighed and gave a soft smile, "I guess I can do that later on tonight…if…"

"If?" I said with a smile.

"If you come with me when I do." He said.

I laughed, "Sure,"

"Good," he said before placing his arm around my shoulders and walking me to his truck. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see me after all this time."

I nodded as he put the truck in drive and headed down the street towards the next neighborhood. Upon getting to his place, I noticed an unfamiliar car parked outside the house. I glanced at him as he tensed up and then decided to park outside the main gate.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just follow me." He said as he got out the truck and gently closed the door.

I did the same thing, following him to the main gate. I watched him punch in a code to open the door and then together we snuck up to the front of the house. Slowly, Mark crept to each window with me close behind him. We didn't see anyone in the main rooms of the house, so Mark had me turn around and go the other way. I did as he said, making real sure to look back in each window. It wasn't until I reached a small window in the back of the house that I saw my mother doing something I was certain she would never do again…


	11. Chapter 10

**Badass Boyfriend Pt.3**

**10**

"Oh my God…" I said as I looked through the window.

There she was, pinned up against the wall with her legs wrapped around the waist of a man I hadn't seen in almost 7 years. His hair was light brown like mine, his legs were still as strong and aggressive as I remembered, and my mother sounded the way she normally did when she was with him.

"What is it?" Mark asked as he tried to get around me.

I turned around and pushed him back, "No Mark…let's go."

"Why Kat? What did you see?" he asked in a firm tone.

I looked into his eyes as tears filled mine, "Mark please…let's just leave. You're not going to want to see that."

His expression went blank before we heard my mother's moans of pleasure escalating. I closed my eyes as Mark backed away from me and then turned and went into the house.

"Mark! Mark no!" I yelled as I followed him into the house, knowing that this was going to be bad.

He kept marching to the front of the house, kicking in the door with one swift motion. I followed him as my heart pounded in my chest. When we got to the door leading to his private gym, he kicked the door open, scaring the hell out of them.

When my mom saw Mark, she pushed off of her lover and quickly buttoned the shirt I knew belonged to Mark.

"Honey! Um…this isn't what it looks like," she said as her lover pulled up his pants and buckled them. His eye traveled from Mark to me and his expression instantly changed.

"Katrina?" he said.

I folded my arms before Mark walked up to my mother with the biggest look of rage on his face. Part of me thought he was going to hit her but instead he shouted, "Get your shit, and get out…it's over!"

She broke down into tears shaking her head in disbelief, "Mark I'm so sorry!"

"Don't touch me!" he shouted as she tried to place her hands on his chest. "WE…ARE…THROUGH!" I started crying as Mark turned to my father, "I hope you two have a wonderful life…"

With that he turned and left the room, punching the door on his way out. I glared at the two of them and then turned to follow him but I was stopped by my father.

"Katrina wait, we can explain." He said.

I turned around and glanced into his eyes, "How long? How long have you been back in her life?"

He sighed and looked at my mom who was on the ground crying her eyes out. "We've been seeing each other off and on since we first split."

"Seven years! This has been going on for seven fucking years!" I screamed. "Oh my God!"

"Kat wait!" My dad said as he reached for my arm.

I snatched myself from his grip, "Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!"

He stared at me with regret in his eyes as I turned and left the house. I couldn't believe that he had been back in my mother's life all this time and I never knew about it. I stormed off the front porch and was about to walk home when Mark stopped me. I was trembling from head to toe as he walked me to his truck.

As he rode me back to my house I couldn't help but feel tension between the two of us. I knew he was upset with me only because I was the one who coached him into going back with her. He was silent the entire drive. When we pulled into my driveway I sighed and glanced at him unsure of what to do or say.

"I'm so sorry Mark." I said.

Surprisingly he smirked and then glanced at me, "You shouldn't be sorry Kat…but tell me something, did you know that they were-"

"-No." I said almost instantly. "No I didn't. I haven't seen my father in almost seven years…"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "You know, something told me she was still cheating on me. I just didn't think it was with him."

I looked down at my belly and gently placed my hands on it. "I didn't think he was interested in her anymore. I mean he and I were so close before he left…and it hurts knowing he's been here the entire time."

I wiped my eyes as he reached over and rubbed my back. "It's alright Kat…we're going to get through this together."

I looked at him, "You mean, you're not going to blame me for this?"

He laughed, "Why would I blame you?"

"I told you to trust her…that she wouldn't do this again." I said as another tear fell from my eye.

"You didn't know she had a secret like that Katrina. It's not your fault." He said.

I nodded and wiped my eye again. "Where will you go?"

He smirked, "I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind me staying with you for a while. I've got a lot of shows coming up so I don't have time to move into a new house."

I smiled, "Sure that's alright…just don't snore too loud."

He laughed and turned off the truck. "I'll try not to."

I giggled as we took off our seatbelts and got out of the truck. "Let's go house mate."

He smiled and hooked my arm with his leading him into the house. That night I made dinner for us and we watched movies together while talking about different things. It was the first time I could honestly say that Mark and I truly got along. In light of a bad time, we were laughing it up and enjoying life with each other. I sure hoped that this could continue and that we could help each other find happiness in life.

**Readers: **This is the end of Pt 3. Part 4 will be posted sometime tomorrow so be on the lookout!


End file.
